Chaos is the Master of the End: the plague of Chaos!
by Moonreaper666
Summary: My OC/Avatar does the UNTHINKABLE and brings CHAOS AND MADNESS ALL THROUGH THE MULTIVERSE! Wh40k X Warhammer Fantasy X StarCraft X Star Wars X MLP! MORE TO COME!
1. Prologue: Preparations for Madness

**What is up folks! Moonreaper666 here to deliver you a TRUE BADASS STORY!**

* * *

**Vrakis Prime (812.M41 Siege of Vraks)**

**Commanders of the Imperium:**

Lord Commander Zuehlke

Marshal Amim Kargori

Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex

Supreme Grand Master Azrael

Brother-Captain Arvann Stern

Captain Carab Culln

**Forces of the Imperium:**

40 Krieg Regiments

10 Mordian Iron Guard Regiments

10 Armageddon Steel Legion Regiments

10 Catachan Regiments

28 Legio Astorum Titans

6 Companies of Dark Angels

Angels of Absolution

Blood Ravens

Black Templars

Raven Guard

Red Hunters

Red Scorpions

Grey Knights

Ordo Malleus Inquisitors

Battlefleet Scarus

_Massive Reinforcements!_

**Defenders of Vraks:**

_Unknown_

**Commanders of Vraks:**

Cardinal Xaphan

Deacon Mamon

Masked Commander (Unknown Identity)

_**Deep within the Vraks' Command Center…**_

"Cardinal Xaphan, your loyal disciples have finished the fortifications across Vraks Prime." Said by Deacon Mamon "The soldiers of the imperium will pay dearly for every inch of land!"

**The Deacon, sitting on the right side of the Cardinal, look directly in front of him. His eyes meet those of the stranger sitting in front of him. Dressed in black and covering his face with a black yet shiny mask, the stranger, silent as he may be, has been given command over the more expendable militia and fanatical citizens of Vraks Prime. He has also 'borrowed' Xaphan's disciples, the most elite of the Cardinal's men.**

"Most revered Cardinal, why have you given this man, this stranger command over the militia?" Asked the deacon

"Because I wouldn't waste them on suicidal charges at the enemy! Unlike most commanders I fully understand the art of war." Said the masked commander

"My gracious Mamon," Cardinal Xaphan said, "this man not only offers his services to our cause, but also his wealth, resources from Tzeentch knows were and mercenaries by the MILLIONS to shore up our defenses! Even you must admit his importance in fortifying our defenses"

The Deacon collected his thoughts and said, "What is your intention in aiding us in our righteous war?"

The stranger responded, "I just needed a place to stay and rest." He said blatantly.

**Both Xaphan and Mammon were confused by this statement.**

"You want to stay in thy place of war and fire for some rest?" asked the Cardinal

"I am tired and my pursuers aren't eager to enter hell on earth just for a chance to kill me." He said nonchalantly.

Realizing the stranger's strange words to describe his situation, Deacon Mamon asked him, "What do you gain by staying here? You are not from this place, this sector, by the Chaos Gods NOT EVEN FROM THIS GALA…" all he said before the cardinal raise his hand, telling him to stop

"All I asked is that I stay away from the fighting." The stranger said

**It took some convincing from the cardinal, but the deacon accepts the deal.**

The cardinal raises his glass and said, "To the glory of Vraks!"

The stranger raises his glass and said, "For the glory of the Ruinous Gods!"

The deacon raises his glass and said, "And may blessings of Chaos be granted to you, uh, Mister…"

"Sirius… Sirius Darkstar."

**Hidden somewhere in the Vraks system…**

"Captain Mason. Your crew is ready." Said Zhukov, his first mate

"Well it's about time! We aren't paid just to sit back and watch the fireworks!"

_Dear Mason,_

_ You have been hired to captain a battle cruiser along with her crew. Like you the crew, they have been paid in full to provide for their families and will not return from the mission. As your new ruler I promise you that I will see to it that you and your crew's loved ones are taken care of. Wherever you go please follow Mr. Darkstar's orders. It's my way of paying back for all the good things he has done for_

_Your old friend,_

_Valerian Mengsk_

**Hired to captain the special class Battlecruiser Omega, Rick Mason's orders are to cloak his ship until the time comes.**

Battlecruiser Omega Specs:

900 meters long, 120 meters wide

20 J23 Ship-to-Ship Missile Launchers

50 A.I. controlled Batteries

160 Point Defense Systems

Equipped with Protoss shield technology

Defensive matrix system (Temporarily create a second-layer of shields)

9,000 crew members

Nuclear Missiles

Yamato Cannon

Regenerative Hull

Armageddon cannons

Plasma torpedoes

Stealth variant Vikings

Banshees

**Rick Mason has received information about the Imperium of Man and shared it with his crew. Battle plan is simple. Warp in behind the flagship, blow it to oblivion and waste what's left of the escort fleet**

**In another part of the system…**

"Admiral Destro, the ship is ready sir!" said an Imperial officer

_Captain Destro, as an act of mercy you will not be charged with treason for fighting for the CIS. Rather you will lead an expeditionary force into unknown space. My associate, Sirius, will give you your orders. Favors aren't cheap after all. This is a mission you and your exiled crew would not return from. Fortunately, he has paid all expenses and has generously rewarded me in exchange for making sure you and your crew's families are taken care of. Perform your duty, your Emperor commands you!_

_Your Diving Emperor,_

_Emperor Palpatine_

**Despite being human, Destro fought for the Confederacy during the short term Jedi Insurrection. While most of the CIS agreed to be integrated into the Galactic Empire, a fanatical splinter group emerged, centered in Mustafar. Commanding a corvette, Destro's ship is one of the few that survived the fall of Mustafar.**

**Destro commands a small force, centered on his flagship, the Super-Venator class Star Destroyer Alpha. He has four CR100X Corvettes, prototype anti-starfighter ships. Several T-65 X-wing starfighters are also available to him. The size of his flagship allows it to become a weapons factory, producing both droids and weapons.**

"Speaking of weapons, I believe that our infantry deploying planetside are equipped with disruptor weapons, am I correct?" asked the Admiral

"Yes, Admiral as we have concluded from the data that these… Space Marines would be impervious to standard blaster fire." Said his first mate

**Admiral Destro decided that most of the data given to him about the Imperium would be restricted to a few personnel. Battle plan is going to rely mainly on the flagship's potential to keep the battle going. Warping in at exactly the maximum range it takes for the flagship to pulverize the Imperial Navy, the fleet would rely on its defensive abilities to win the battle.**

**For the final time, in ANOTHER part of the system…**

"Commander Razor, your crew are waiting for you big hunk!" said by his first mate and lover Natasha in their bed.

"Well time to get up! Wouldn't want our children to call us slackers!"

_It's a miracle this misunderstanding didn't escalate into a full blown war! The aliens calling themselves the Covenant merely just wanted to search for long lost artifacts NOT knowing that we humans were some of the relics they were searching for. The Covenant has been ridden off those pesky warmongers and peace has finally been established. That brings us to this I don't want to call it a mission but rather a payment of favors by High Command. Based on what we know a single individual helped create this miracle and requires help. He has PAID IN FULL for you and your army's expenses and warns you that this is a mission for the FOOLHARDY! With your certain wild streak and the illness which plagues your children I have vouched for you to be leader of this expeditionary force into the unknown!_

_Admiral Preston Cole _

**UNSC carrier Thermopylae specs:**

**Length 3,700 meters **

**Width 130 meters**

**Equipped with all around shielding**

**Hull 40 centimeters of Titanium-A battle plate**

**Magnetic Accelerator Cannon**

**350 Archer Missiles**

**3 Fusion rockets**

**Crew 3,500**

**Being a ground commander, James Razor didn't have a plan. He simply would land and command his forces to fight for every inch of land. Even though most of his human troops, the ODSTs, are made up of convicts and people in debt, they were trained as soldiers. All his soldiers, from the Spartans, to the lowly alien Grunts have access to shielding and special weapons. In fact the ship is OVERCROWDED with both troops and weapons!**

**Meanwhile, at the Central Citadel of Vraks Prime…**

"The wine is truly delicious." Said Sirius sitting in his chair in a relax pose

"Thank you, I have that specially prepared for my dearest… friends." Said Deacon Mamon

Sensing something's wrong, the hat and cape stranger jump out of his lax pose and walk towards the Deacon

"If it's about those disciples… I am returning them to you right now. Please follow me." Said Sirius to which he agreed

**They traveled to the bottom of the citadel, where the mysterious stranger conducts his 'experiments.'**

"By the Ruinous powers of Chaos!" said by a shocked deacon

**All 50 000 Disciples of Xaphan had been TRANSFORMED into Space Marines!**

"With this… THE VICTORY OF CHAOS IS ASSURED! HA! HA! HA!"

**Somewhere else… On a world far, far, away…**

"Burn Altdorf! BURN THE CAPITAL OF THE EMPIRE TO THE GROUND!" Said Chaos Lord Thorgar the Blooded One

**The Forces of Chaos have perpetrated an all-out-attack on their enemies. Following Thorgar is the newly formed Winter Ravagers Chaos Legion:**

**Two Chaos Dreadnoughts**

**Three Chaos Centurions**

**Twelve Chaos Terminators**

**300! Chaos Space Marines**

**1 000 Chaos Scout Marines**

**For the Warhammer Fantasy Universe… SHIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!**

**The Brettonian peasants have staged an insurrection! Armed with smuggled autoguns, the outnumbered knights were horrifically SLAUGHTERED!**

**The Dark Elves assaulted the High Elf Cities. One by one they fall, thanks to the shuriken and dark lance weapons, along with the myriad of space vehicles, provided by their futuristic counterparts the dark brethren simply… beat the living shit out of their enemies!**

**The Beastmen of Chaos attack the Wood Elves, armed with chainswords, lasguns, tanks, and artillery, the Elves were simply decimated. Bow and arrows are useless against lasers and steel.**

**The Mongolian Chaos warriors quickly adapted to the machines of the air! Lightning and Hell Talon ships spread death from above for the Lizardmen! For the Slann, burning death is the only fate that awaited them. The Chaos Gods have sentenced them to extinction!**

**All other factions could not resist the might of Chaos! A GENOCIDE unlike other consume the world for only those loyal to Chaos would thrive and spread into the unknown!**

* * *

**Feedback would be welcome. Also, I would like if you viewers could give me technical information about the vehicles and space ships of the various universes. This is Moonreaper signing off.**


	2. First Blood: Tragedy at Vraks Prime

**Admiral Rasiak leads the small Imperial fleet orbiting Vraks Prime. The majority of the Death Korps Army has landed on Vraks Prime. What they saw surprised them.**

**The defenders are prepared, too well prepared for a bunch of rebels. The Lord Commander oversees the operation hoping that the expertise of his soldiers would win the day but alas, hope is useless in his world.**

"Lord Commander Zuehlke! 90% of the troops have already landed my lord." Said the Commissar

"Very well, being the artillery strike!"

**Meanwhile… On another unknown front…**

"Attack loyal followers of the Crystal Empire! Down with the Princesses and their false faith! Chaos is the true faith!" Said Sorcerer Lord Starscream, King of the Crystal Empire

"Royal Guardsmen! Defend Canterlot with your lives!" Said Princess Celestia

**The Pegasus branch ascended to the skies, firing their repeating rifles at the horde. The Horde of Chaos responded by bringing their furious might bear at the flying creatures, volleys of lasers and missiles cut the loyalist's ranks by the hundreds.**

**The Kingdom of Equestria is crumbling under the civil war. Crystal Ponies swayed by the Cybertronian Starscream, stage an invasion to the north! Pony refugees claimed the rebels have alien and sophisticated weapons and vehicles! Worst of all is the report of a gigantic machine leading the assault!**

**The mane six and their companions have been sent to Apple Loosa, south of Canterlot. With the Griffon Kingdom burnt to the ground Chaos earth ponies and griffons have assaulted the city. Loyalist vs. Rebel, Archers vs. Grenadiers, Repeating rifles vs. Ak-47s/lasguns, Gatling guns vs. heavy bolters and RPGs, catapults vs. artillery cannons, Equestrian Steam Tanks vs. Leman Russ, and finally the natural magic of unicorns vs. the perverse powers of Chaos!**

"Take this you scum!" Said Big Macintosh as he and three other ponies fire the Gatling gun at the Chaos Ponies, hitting three of the rebels

"**Ha! Ha! Ha!" Said two of the rebels as their carapace armor stopped the bullets! The rebels fired their lasguns at the heavy weapons team, killing the three companions of Big Macintosh.**

**BM kicks a barrel hitting one of the rebels, and then he charged at the other one, knocking them to the ground.**

"Argh!" said a loyalist pony as his skull was broken by a daemon mace "For Khrone!" said the Khronite earth pony

**Big Macintosh and the rebel struggled for control of the lasgun. He headbutt the enemy, again, and for a third time. Suddenly, the other rebel managed to gain conscious.**

"Die, loyalist scum!" He said as he raises his lasgun

**Immediately, BM fired the lasgun, which flayed the rebel's right hoof "ARRGH!" said the rebel. Even though the chaos pony is in pain, the rebel tries to aim with its other hoof. Big Macintosh fired again, blasting the head right off! The image of a pony without its head has shocked Big M.**

**Rarity's father and four other gunslingers defend the town atop a barn. Suddenly, an RPG leveled the barn!**

"FATHER!" said Rarity as she searched the rubble for her father.

"Oh no! Girls!" said Twilight as she, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie helped Rarity

**Rainbow Dash plows through several of the chaos ponies and then lands with the other heroes. **"Guys! (BIG EXPLOSION!) We CAN'T HOLD THIS PLACE ANYMORE!"

**A Land Raider just appeared, firing explosive death, killing ponies in the hundreds! Even a few of the chaos ponies are caught in the crossfire!**

**The mane six managed to dig Rarity's father out of the rubble while hearing the explosions and screams of their fellow ponies around them.**

"Everyone! Fall BACK!" said Twilight Sparkle

**On the Warhammer Fantasy Front… (IC 2305)**

"Men fire your muskets!" said an Empire sergeant to a line of musketeers

**Altdorf, the capital of the empire has been burnt to the ground! A third of the Imperial army has been killed by the forces of Chaos, now reinforced by traitorous rebels! The bulk of the infantry troops formed defensive positions at the Great Forest, north of the former capital. All the remnants of the Empire's military could do is hold the line, and evacuate as many people as possible to other countries such as Albion (Fictional British Isles).**

**The volley from the muskets hit the front ranks of the Chaos warriors… but all of them hit the chest spots of the flak armor!**

"Warriors of Chaos, fire away!" Said a Norse captain

**Bolter and laser fire destroyed the first Imperial trench line. Either the musketeers' flesh explodes from the searing lasers or the unimaginable size of the bolter shoots rip fatal holes in their bodies.**

The sergeant survived the onslaught. Seeing that most of the defenders are dead he ordered "Men! Fall back to the second…" and was gunned down by chaotic forces

"(Evil Laughter) the Empire IS NO MORE!" Said Daemon Prince Thorgar

**At the province of Bastonne (Fictional Bastogne, France), what is left of the Brettonian military, along with the mechanized third of the Empire, and a few Dwarven soldiers are making their last stand against the forces of Chaos. Peasant rebels have taken the coastal areas, while the Kingdom of the Wood Elves is slowly being conquered by the Chaotic Beastmen.**

"Damn it! Our weapons are barely making any dents in their war machines!" Said Count Stefan von Kessel

"This is your fault! Stupid Brettonians!" said an Empire musketeer

"How is it OUR FAULT?!" said a Brettonian swordsman fighting off a chaos beast man

"Well at LEAST I'm not being MANIPULATED by some wood elf ASSHOLE (nearby explosion) and I don't treat my fellow neighbors LIKE SHIT!"

**Ten Leman Russ, four Macharius and one Baneblade attacked the defenders head on. While Imperial firepower only scratch the surface of these war machines, their weapons left their marks on the defenses as entire platoons are wiped out in an instance!**

Count Stefan delivers a speech, "Dwarves, Brettonians and fellow Empire brothers, we are… (**BOOM!**) Face with an enemy that (gunfire) taken our homes, our families, our homelands (**SEVERAL EXPLOSION!**) but not our SPRIT!"

"Charge!" said the count as the remnant of the coalition charge into their final battle

**Somewhere in the forest of Athel Loren…**

"Take this!" Said a Wood Elf captain firing a stolen lasgun at the Beastman's head, killing him instantly

**His two companions fire their arrows at the necks of the two Goatmen, killing them as the neck is exposed.**

**The Wood Elves and the sentient forest continue their guerilla campaign against the Chaos Beastmen. Under the cover of the forest, Elven bowmen exchange fire with Beastmen armed with lasguns. The scale of the battle is brutal as forest creatures fight against Goatmen armed with chainswords!**

**Meanwhile… in the human nation of Cathay… (Fictional China)**

"Attack soldiers! Disposed the fake emperor for I am the rightful inheritor of the throne! For the Ruinous Powers!" Said Prince Shahab-ud-din Muhammad Jahan III, pretender to the throne of Cathay

**Prince Jahan III, cousin of Emperor Qin of Cathay, amassed a great army of Mongolian men and hobgoblins, Hunnish marauders, Sorcerers and mercenaries from the kingdoms of Ind (Fictional feudal India), and renegade Cathay troops. Out of all the Chaos forces in the offensive, Jahan's army is the least supplied with the smuggled weapons and supported by the daemons of Chaos. However, he has already conquered 90% of Cathay! Only the imperial capital is left under loyalist control.**

**Only Nippon (Japan) and Albion (British Isles) have not been invaded. Chaos forces have corrupted the nations of Tilea (Feudal/fragmented Italy) and Araby (Muslim North Africa). Chaos funded and supplied mercenaries from Tilea invade Kislev (Russia, Mongolia, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) while Arab soldiers invade Estalia (Spain and Portugal) to avenge their lost centuries ago.**

**An army of Skaven (Rat people) is tasked with exterminating the Orcs. They have been tasked with integrating human and exotic technologies into the armies of Chaos.**

"How are we doing, my fellow brethren?" said a Skaven scientist

"Very good! We are half-way done! Soon… our armies would wield weapons of earthshattering power!"

**Skaven operated factories run 24/7, researching and manufacturing various weapons from the cheap and simple lasgun to the complex twin-linked heavy bolters. It's only a matter of months 'till the forces of Chaos in this world are fully equipped with the weapons of the Grimdark future!**

**Somewhere in the Old World, a large battle is happening between loyalist Orcs and Ogres versus the Chaos Skaven, Orcs, Ogres, and led by traitorous Mordian Imperial Guardsmen, loyal to Sirius!**

**The battle is brutal as wave upon wave of loyalist charge the trenches of the chaotic forces, only to meet a bloody end as volleys of bullets, lasers, and artillery shells ravaged the enemies of Chaos!**

**Karaz-a-Karak, one of the few remaining strongholds of the Dwarven race, is being besieged by the army of the Chaos Dwarves. The Chaos Dwarven commander and crew control an Imperial Warhound Titan, while their Hobgoblins command Five Land Raiders. Their horde of Orcs charge the Dwarves head on, armed with both chainswords or power swords, and carapace armor. Basilisk artillery pound away at the ancient walls while goblin heavy weapons team fire away with their heavy bolters at the defenders.**

**Ulthuan has fallen. The Dark Elves armed with futuristic Dark Eldar weaponry and ships have crushed the High Elf army. Now all that remains to kill or enslave the survivors. Squads of Dark Elves armed with splinter rifles execute High Elf prisoners in firing lines. Glass shards lacerate and decapitate the slaves with ease.**

**Back on the WH40k front…**

**A small imperial fleet is stationed above Vraks Prime tasked with releasing the troops planetside.**

"Admiral Rasiak! Unknown vessel incoming!" said an officer

**Several missiles engulf the small space fleet.**

"Admiral! The machine spirit isn't responding! The fleet is defenseless!"

"Yee haw!" said Captain Mason in his Battlecruiser

**The small ship engaged the fleet from the rear, firing missiles and other projectiles.**

"Admiral! The enemy is firing nuclear missiles… ARGH!"

**In the quick engagement, only two Imperial cruisers managed to escape. EMP and nuclear missiles has wiped out most of the human fleet! To make it worse, over fifty more battlecruisers show up!**

"Yee hah! The party is getting started! When are we having a piece Captain?" said Tychus Findlay in a drop pod

"Right now! Drop pods launch!" said Captain Mason

**The Terran fleet releases its drop pods straight into enemy lines.**

**Imperial lines on the planet Vraks Prime.**

"Lord Commander! Our fleet has been destroyed!" said a commissar

**Looking up to the sky, the forces of the imperial army see their spaceships turn to debris in mere minutes. Unknown to them, small machines are digging up from beneath the ground. By the time a guardsman realized what was happening it was already too late.**

"We're under attack!" said the guardsman

**In his last moments, Lord Commander Zuehlke saw the small machines burrow onto the surface and fire missiles at the army. Entire squads of soldiers are wiped out in an instance while the commander himself is killed by a metallic shard puncturing his skull.**

**Looking across the battlefield with his binoculars, Sirius gives out a devious smile.**

"Works every time." Said Sirius Darkstar

"It seems you more useful than you look." Said the deacon

"Yeah, going from place to place, I only dress for success when I need to."

**Sirius, the cardinal and the deacon looked up to the sky. **"Time for the second phase!" he said while doing a pose

**Of the 18 million Krieg guardsmen deployed only less than a million survived the attack! With the imperial command structure gone, the highest ranking officer is now Marshal Amim Kargori. He had no time to prepare for the final blow.**

"Drop pods incoming!" said a Death Korps guardsman raising his hand to the sky

"Men ready yourselves!" said the Marshal

**Hundreds of thousands of Terran Dominion drop pods crash landed onto Imperial lines, some even crushed the defending guardsmen! Over 300 thousand Dominion troopers assault the Krieg guardsmen!**

"Chaos Space Marines!" said a terrified guardsman as his entire platoon deserts!

**Only less than a hundred thousand of the guardsmen actually fought the Dominion Marines. Most of the Imperium troops just surrendered when they realized the enemy didn't kill them on first sight.**

**The ground troops of the Terran army pattern their armor on the more protective Umojan pattern combat armor that the standard armor used by most combat marines. Also, they have access to Protoss shielding in their troops. Accompanying the Terran infantry and vehicles are several protoss sentries.**

**Gunshots from a laspistol **"Fight! Fight the blasphemous monsters damn you ARGH!" said Marshal Kargori as he was burned alive by a Firebat

**Somewhere in the Galaxy…**

"Lord Inquisitor Rex, it seems the Vraksian Renegades have managed to wipe out the entire 88th Siege army." Said a Grey Knight Space Marine

**Meditating, Hector Rex pondered the dire news he had received. It seems the prophecies given to him by the Emperor's tarot are happening.**

"Set a course for Vraks Prime." Said the Inquisitor Lord

**Under the Vraks Citadel… **

**Sitting in a meditative pose, the Wanderer is in mental contact with the Chaos Gods.**

"_You have done well my servant." Said the Deity of Change Tzeentch_

"_Humph! You are too cautious… yet the blood you shed is without equal!" said the God of War Khrone_

"_You also brought more friends for my children to play with." Said by the decaying lord Nurgle_

"_Ooh! You're so… pretty! I mean why else would you conceal your face from those brutes!" said by the deprave bisexual god Slaanesh_

**The Chaos Gods were mentally communicating with Sirius throughout the entire plan. Even though he spared certain universes, such as StarCraft, Star Wars, and Valkyria Chronicles, from the taint of Chaos, the bloodshed, the chaos, and the madness he spread to countless other universes has earn him the eternal favor of the Ruinous Powers. However, the Dark Wanderer's biggest favor would put him back at square one.**

"_What is the meaning of this!? You want use to ally with the lowly Tau!?" said Khrone in a fit of rage_

"_Relax brother; he has never failed us before. I know this is just part of another one of your grand schemes. Oh how you make me proud!" said Tzeentch_

"_I take it is a way to bring them into the fold, my child?" asked Nurgle_

"_Ooh! Pretty blue aliens!" said Slaanesh_

"_Better than anything I have thought before. This alliance with the Tau will make them useful pawns for us and bring FORTH THE END OF THE IMPERIUM!"_

"_Yes! YES! MORE CHAOS AND BLOOSHED! HA! HA! HA!" Said by the Chaos Gods_

**The meeting ends with the collective voices of Sirius and the Chaos Gods giving out a maniacal laugh that would signal the beginning of the end!**


	3. Fall of Equestria I

"**Last time on…**

"Die. Die! DIE!" Said a Khronite mare as she **chopped a Royal Pegasus pony limb by limb!**

"**Jesus!" Sirius thought as he didn't think the Chaos ponies would be this bloody crazy!**

**Chaos Pony Order of Battle:**

**99% of the Crystal Empire Ponies**

**50% of Ponies in the Equestrian Kingdom**

**50% of Chaos Griffons (The other half invade other universes)**

**75% of Buffalo Tribesmen**

**Lots and lots of smuggle Imperium weaponry**

**Equestrian Pony Order of Battle:**

**The Princess Royal Family**

**50% of Ponies in the Equestrian Kingdom**

**25% of Buffalo Tribesmen**

**Mane Six**

**Siege of Canterlot: (Listen to Linkin Park- in My Remains while reading this chapter)**

**It all started with a BANG! Rows of Basilisk artillery pound the capitol! Shells filled with the earth-shaking fury of Chaos pummeled the defenders! Soon, half of the unicorn and earth ponies of the Royal guard lay dead amongst the crushed civvies.**

"No! There's too many of THEM!" said a Royal Guard gunner as **he fired his repeater rifle at the first wave of the Chaos ponies**

**The Chaos ponies aim their guns and fired back. Grenade launchers made short work on the defenders on the wall.**

"Quick you bunch of fools! Plant the bombs!" **said a Pony champion instructing the expendable first wave to plant the bombs.**

**While the bombs are being armed, a few of the massive first wave managed to enter the city, using either holes dug up or jet packs, followed by teleporting chaos sorcerers.**

"Attack militia!" said a militia captain as they charged with spears and bows in hand

**Total havoc inside the city as loyalist and chaos forces engaged in brutal street to street fights. While the defenders have the advantages of numbers, the animals of chaos brought their weapons, such as the dreaded shotgun and flamers, to bear as they slaughter the militia with ease. Each of the devotees of chaos is capable of killing over a dozen militia ponies before dying.**

"Take this!" said a militia earth pony as **he stabs a Slaanesh Griffon in the chest over and over again, hearing the sensational screams of the dying thing.**

**The militia man looks around and sees his comrades mutilated by his former brothers and sisters, now transformed into hideous creatures. Their chainswords and lasguns easily butcher both the militia and the royal guard like cattle. Unnerved, but not giving in, the sole survivor of his platoon faces a group of Khronite warriors head on… only to be gunned down by heretics with disruptor rifles!**

"DAMN YOU ABOMINATION!" Said Luna flying as she cast a lightning storm at the Chaos forces outside the walls, frying dozens of them

"Huh?" she notices Starscream doing something

**Meanwhile, Celestia fires off several magic projectiles, exploding and killing of dozens of Chaos griffons and pegasi.**

"Sister! Look at what they're doing!" said Luna

**Starscream and several Chaos sorcerers are chanting atop a moving tank. Protected by both void and chaos shields, they moving ever so closer to the gate.**

"Oh no you DON'T!" Said Celestia as the sisters' rush towards** Starscream but are blocked by the elite guard!**

**BOOM! The outer walls of the city are no more! While another expendable wave of troops assault Canterlot, most of the troops outside are leaving through the warp, their destination unknown.**

**Inside the castle's basement…**

"Argh! No!" said Princess Cadence as she, her husband, and the adults of the Royal Family **channel their magic into a giant teleportation field to send refugees outside the continent.**

"We need more troops to hold them back!" said a returning royal guard

**Shining Armor looked towards the civilians and sees the last of the teenage and elderly folks grabbing a few medieval weapons, but mostly whatever could be used in combat.**

"I'm sorry my love." He said to his love, Cadence, as he bites a sword by the hilt and leads the last batch of militia to the battlefield

**Tears flow down from her cheeks as she knows that would be the last time she would see him alive. Yet, she continued the spell, hoping to get as many ponies and buffalo out of this hellhole.**

**Back to the mane six…**

"Run everybody!" Said Twilight

**Retreating into the forest, the mane six and company are trying to escape their pursuers. Screams of torture can be heard from those unfortunate to be captured.**

"Ouch!" said Rainbow Dash **as she bumps into a tree and crashes into Fluttershy!**

**They are surrounded by the animals of Chaos, now readying their blades for the kill.**

Fluttershy cries in fear "No! I don't want to die!" she said while being comforted by Pinkie Pie

**The other members of the mane six and their companions ready to make their final stand. More heretics and scumbags surround them with every second.**

"I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other sooner." Said Cheerilee to Big Macintosh

"Yup, same for me too." Said Big Macintosh

"SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" Said a Khronite champion

**Twilight casts a shield a moment before the horde pounces on them. Powered by the elements of harmony, the shield stays strong and allows their companions to fire projectiles through the barrier. Yet, the horde remains persistent and claw and blast their way at the shield!**

"NO! Must… not… fail." Twilight's magic has ran out

**The shield has broken, the mane six lose hope, and the end is now… (BOOM FUCKING BOOM!)**

"No!" said Twilight

"Argh I'M BLIND!" Said a heretic pony blinded by white lights

**After the flashing lights subsided there was a surprise for the onlookers.**

"Avengers Assemble!" said Iron Man as he blast two heretic ponies away!

"Forces of chaos attack! RIP THEIR LIMBS!" Said a pony champion

**Several cult ponies lunged at Iron Man, only to be knockback by Captain America's shield! Hawkeye responded with several explosive arrows! Over thirty heroes from the Marvel universe have teleported into the battle!**

"AAAAHHH!" Said a chaos griffon as she was blown away

**Suddenly, weapons were fired at the Loyalist ponies. Twilight cast a shield, but a bullet went through and…**

"CHEERILEE!" Said Big Macintosh as he shield her from the bullet, which instead struck his chest

"NO!" Said the teacher

"Tony there's too many of them!" Said Cap

**Just as they were about to be overwhelmed…**

"Not again!" Said Twilight

**Another light storm appeared and with it…**

"Nein! Attack the monsters for the European Federation!" Said a German soldier (Tom Clancy's EndWar)

**Appearing out of thin air, five battalions of the European Federation Enforcer Corps help the Avengers and Mane Six repel the monsters of Chaos! Several Rainbow Special Ops troops are with them, killing the chaos heretics using their stealth suits and CQC! While the chaos forces were just infantry, the Europeans have tanks, gun drones and helicopters!**

"Well looks like we've got our reinforcement." Said Tony Stark

"But I've never seen these guys… or those talking horses." Said Hawkeye

**Smashing a chaos buffalo's skull with his shield**, "Face it, we're not home anymore!" said Cap

**Despite the massive reinforcements, the chaos horde simply renewed their fury and attack! Horrendous casualties are inflicted on the European forces and the Marvel heroes! A few heroes became casualties going in the hundreds! Spiderman, the Patriot and the Vision are wounded, while the Punisher was disemboweled by a heavy bolter!**

"Keep fighting! Their resolve is breaking!" Said Captain America

"Really! Cause they're just replacing their losses while we're dropping like flies!" Said Spiderman

**With a European doctor, the Vision is healing Big Macintosh.**

**In half an hour, a third of the heroes are wounded while half of the Europeans are dead! The mad animals are gaining more ground! However, the ground starts shaking.**

"NO! Not for a third time!" Said Rainbow Dash

**For a third time white blinding lights appear and teleported great forces into the battlefield. Several Chaos Pony snipers are incapacitated by batarangs.**

"Don't worry strange friends! Faith is on your side!" Said Doctor Faith of the DC universe

"Go… Joes!" Said the G.I. Joe Army!

"For humanity!" Said Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt of the Imperial Guard

"Eliminate the taint!" Said Carab Culln, chapter master of the Red Scorpions

"For the Emperor!" Said Chapter Master Azrael of the Dark Angels

"Chaos, our greatest enemy!" Said Farseer Taldeer of Craftworld Ulthwe

**Now the heretics' morale started to shatter as thousands of Space Marines accompanied by hundreds of thousands of soldiers started to appear out of nowhere! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?**

"Space Marines and Eldar! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Said a Chaos earth pony

"Die heretic!" Said a Red Scorpion's Space Marine as he butchered the chaos pony with his chainsword!

**It is clear that even though the chaos horde has hellguns, disruptor rifles, and rpgs, that the present of SO MANY armies fighting together against them is too much!**

"May the Chaos Gods eat on their flesh, retreat!" said the Chaos Pony champion

"Cowards!" said the Khronite earth pony champion

**The vast majority of the heretics still alive retreated. Once the remnants of the heretics still fighting are killed, the various groups try to wrap their brains on what has happened these past few hours.**

"Who are you guys?" asked Applejack

"We are superheroes! (The ponies are enamored) I am Iron Man, and this is Captain America and Hawkeye. We are the Avengers!"

"Ahem!" said Spiderman

"And these guys are our friends." Continued Iron Man

"I am Batman, and this is Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Martian Manhunter, we are members of the Justice League, and these are our friends."

"I am Major General Alexis Matz, second highest ranking officer of the European Federation Army." He said as he and his soldiers **salute the ponies and the superheroes and managed to keep their calm demeanor despite the outrageous situation there in!**

"I am Conrad S. Hauser, leader of the G.I. Joes, you can also call me Duke." **He and some of the more serious members of the team managed to salute the ponies. The vast majority just look at the ponies with confusion.**

**Talking secretly to each other, **"What shall we do?" asked a Red Scorpions Space Marine

"Aside from introducing ourselves, nothing else. As much as we hate these xenos, we need to assess the situation before us." Said Crab Culln

"I am Farseer Taldeer, leader of my eldar kin from Craftworld Ulthwé." The entire eldar force salute the ponies

"I am Chapter Master Azrael, leader of the Dark Angels." He said without saluting. **His Space Marines look at the ponies with suspicion and contempt which everyone noticed. **

"Hey! Show some respect to the natives!" said Duke

**Suddenly, a scout marine aims his sniper rifle at the Duke, the laser point directed at his head.**

"Poor human, you fail to understand the nature of the Adeptus Astartes." Said Farseer Taldeer

"At least he didn't order his men to kill you heretic." Said Crab Culln

"Oh yeah, who are you?" Said Rainbow Dash

"Silent foul xeno!" said a R. Scorpion Devastator Space Marine as he aims his heavy bolter on R. Dash, "No one offends a Space Marine, especially our Chapter Master!"

"Hey bucket of bolts! Remember we're all stranded here!" Said Iron Man as he and the other heroes go into battle stance

"There can be no peace, until all alien species are put to the flame!" said Crab Culln as he pointed his power sword at Iron Man, "How could a fellow human being as you side with these foul beings!"

"Because in our universe we have learned to trust each other, regardless of whether we are human or not" Said Batman, "Beside are you so foolish that you do not see…"

"WHAT YOU DON'T SEE IS THE EMPEROR'S WILL! HIS WILL DICTATE HOW HUMANITY LIVES AND DIES!" said by Crab Culln

"Jeez! Another crazy person who thinks that…" said Hawkeye before he is interrupted again by Crab Culln

"HERESY! I CANNOT STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Said Crab Culln

**The multitudes of forces have gone into a heated argument. Shouts and slurs could be heard from both sides. The American Joes, Ponies, Eldar, European Soldiers, and Superheroes on one side. The Dark Angels, Red Scorpions and Imperial Guard on the other. While they keep insulting one another, members on both sides prep their weapons on the enemy, ready for the inevitable blood- (The sound of a loudspeaker turning on)**

"Argh! What made that foul sound?" Said a Dark Angel Chaplain

"ATTENTION!" Said by Twilight Sparkle and Commissar Ibram Gaunt

**The various forces stopped their hurricane of insults and looked at the duo with confusion.**

"I am Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt. I believe that we were all sent here by our common enemy… Chaos." He said, **which shocked everyone**

"Now it makes sense." Said Taldeer, "We were ambushed by the Dark Eldar whom are consorting with the Great Enemy Chaos!" Said it like a revelation

"We were also attacked by some goons claiming to be disciples of Chaos." Said Captain America, "And I bet everybody else is here because of them." To which everyone nods in agreement

"This isn't good. With the forces of Chaos ruining rampant in other universes…" said Chapter Master Azrael

"Then we must hurry!" Said Chapter Master Crab Culln

"We should go east. There are fewer rebels in the ports there." Said Twilight Sparkle

"Everyone run! Incoming artillery strike!" Said a Ghost Elite trooper

**The coalition went into full retreat, and not a minute too soon as the sounds of artillery shells could be heard from miles away!**

"Emperor damn them!" Said an Imperial guardsmen

"Go! We'll be the rearguard!" Said a European sniper

"We will help you!" said a Dark Angel Scout. "Yes!" said all the scouting units and heroes

**A chaos search party enters the forest, searching for the coalition.**

"Search for the enemy, you maggots!" said the chaos unicorn

**Suddenly, a chaos human cultist steps on a mine and BOOM!**

"Fire at will!" Said a Scout Marine Sergeant **as the rearguard commences its delaying action. The entire search party is silence!**

**Meanwhile, on the planet Vraks Prime…**

"Oh baby, here they come!" Said **Tychus Findlay** as he fires his custom heavy bolter

"Death to the False Emperor!" Said a Vraks militiaman in Terran Marine armor as he blast away at the Cadian Guardsmen with his hellgun!

**It's been four days since the massacre; more and more Imperium guardsmen enter the fray. Despite the increasing number of Imperial guardsmen the Vraksians have managed to not only defend their trenches, but also expanded their defensive network! The soldiers of the Terran Dominion sow dissent and destruction amongst the loyalist, causing entire platoons to defect to the traitor's side! Trenches, widow mines, rebel artillery, and rows and rows of auto cannons made attacking the renegades suicidal! Millions of millions of guardsmen and tanks are sent into no-man's land only to be killed, captured or convinced to defect to the other side!**

"For the Imperium, charge!" Said a commissar leading several Imperial Guard platoons onto no-man's land!

**The strikeforce composed of several thousand guardsmen, supported by hundreds of tanks and sentinels watch as entire divisions ahead of them are brutally slaughtered by the rebel defenders.**

**Kills a random guardsman, **"Well what are you waiting for! Charge!" Said the commissar **not noticing several cloaked Reapers stalking the strike force**

**By the time the strikeforce is within distance of the rebel trench only half of them have survived.**

"Soldiers of the Imperial Guard! Throw of your shackles to the False Emperor and join us!" said a rebel sergeant through a loudspeaker tower

"We will never bow down to heretics like you!" said the commissar, "Guardsmen attack- Argh!" **The Commissar and all the strikeforce's sergeant are all killed by the Reapers. Even those protected in their sentinels or tanks were killed by a precise bullet from the Reaper's bolter!**

"To hell with the Imperium!" Said a guardsman from the strikeforce

**The battle on space was worse for the Imperium…**

"I can't lose him! Argh!" Said an Imperium Fury Interceptor pilot as he and his crew were died in the explosion of their starfighter ship

**Droid starfighters prey on the 2****nd**** Vraks Reclamation Fleet, armed with weaponry never seen before in Wh40k, dealt horrendous casualties on the Imperium Navy. The worst of these weapons are the appropriately termed "devourers."**

"I got you now!" Said the leader of three Fury Interceptors as they chase a squadron of vulture droid and TIE droid starfighters

**The droid starfighters went through a sea of buzz droids, small droids that float on space. While the droid ships go through unharmed…**

"No! EMPEROR PROTECT US!" Said an astropath as he and his crew are killed by buzz droids that clawed their way inside the ship

**Inside the Vraks Citadel…**

"How is the war going, my loyal deacon?" asked Cardinal Xaphan

"It is going well, Mr. Sirius has proven to be a true warrior and leader." Answered by the deacon Mamon

**In his personal sanctum, Sirius contacts the Ruinous Powers. The underground of the citadel has been turned into a production and training facility. Soldiers and militiamen that proved themselves in combat are brought here to be given advance equipment and training. The unusually strong discipline of the defenders of Vraks is one of the main reasons why the Imperial Guard has failed over and over again to even penetrate the trench lines of the defenders.**

**However, he is not happy. While his secret agents have all managed to travel to their specific destinations, warp-travel has proven to be problematic when used in other ways.**

"_Bwahaha! Is that all you are worried about! The warp has sent a bunch of fools into the same planet!?" Said Khrone in a laughing voice_

"_Khrone is right my beloved, you keep worrying like that and freckles would show up on your beautiful face. Even with a mask we can still see that gorgeous face!" Said Slaanesh in a joyful tone_

**Sirius didn't like it when the Chaos Gods didn't take a situation seriously which explains all the screw ups the forces of Chaos have done in their name. If they had wanted to crush the Imperium they could have raised and brainwashed the Primarchs as children! ("Though without him to spread Chaos to other universes, it would eventually destroy itself." He thought) If the 'other beings' discovered the multiple anomalies in the kingdom of Equestria, his plan would be reveal! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! But alas, the warp can be a fickle thing.**

** At least the Chaos Gods are cooperating fully with him. Even though they don't take the notion of other 'gods' and 'powerful deities' that could challenge them seriously. Sirius had only told them basic information about the forces of Light and Darkness along with the Gods that controlled them. Yet, he hasn't told them how powerful they are compared to the Ruinous Powers! Therefore, the plan has to change! He has gain their favor more so that that failure ABADDON! For over seven years, he had planned this all out! It would take over a century, but his ultimate goal is getting even CLOSER!**

"_It seems you suggestion of an alliance with the Tau hasn't been the folly we have expected." Said by Tzeentch, who is pleased by his apprentice_

"_Yet, your plan does not rely on them becoming another child of Chaos. Why help them if they wouldn't join us in the end?" asked the Nurgle in a curious tone_

**The question left Sirius with a sinister smile. **_"Even though they will not join us, they will provide us with the way to BURY THE ULTRAMARINES FOR GOOD!"_

**Their sinister laughter fills the chamber as more and more of the Vraksian renegades are transformed into Chaos Space Marines!**

**Somewhere on an unknown world…**

"Retreat! Sound the retreat!" Said a Lord General as his forces are being obliterated by the Tau

**A single Tau soldier drops into the General's bunker. This Tau Fire Warrior had just received the new XV9 Death Battlesuit. The combination of Tau, Eldar, Imperium and other technologies, this armor has replaced the previous ones worn by the basic Tau Fire Warrior soldiers, turning the basic Fire Warrior into AN UNMATCHED SAVAGE KILLING MACHINE THAT WOULD MAKE THE CRAZIEST WORSHIPPER OF KHRONE JEALOUS!**

**All over Ultima Segmentum, the Tau Empire has launched an all-out assault on the Imperium! Aided by the Forces of Chaos and their new army and navy, Entire sub-sectors have been conquered in just a few days! Reeling in from the unexpected massive assault, the High Lords of Terra have ordered a Grand Crusade to retake what was loss from the foul XENOS! Forces of the Eastern Segment, Ultima Segmentum, along with Segmentum Solar, Central Segment, Segmentum Pacificus, Western Segment, and Segmentum Tempestus, the southern Segment of space territory of the Imperium of Man. Legions of Imperial Guardsmen, Sisters of Battle, Space Marines, and the dreaded Titans are formed into a massive army AIM AT DESTROYING THE TAU EMPIRE FOR GOOD!**

**On the planet Kronus…**

**A Tau Ethereal looks up to the sky of their world to see a hole in reality formed up. All through the Tau Empire, warp holes like these can be seen.**

"**Greetings! Denizens of the Tau Empire!" said the voice within the warp, to which the citizens look with confusion**

"**I am the one responsible for giving you the greatest victory your kind has against the Imperium of Man! I have giving your military technology far greater than what this universe could ever create. I even convince Chaos itself to ally with your forces, something that was though possible." The alien and human people of the Tau Empire are scared by this revelation**

"**But to what reason I have done things? I have seen how the denizens of this galaxy act with unparalleled brutality. However, when I came upon your nation, I am surprised to see such a group of people whom have not regressed to barbarity." These words relieved the people**

"**In fact, I am here to give you one last chance at peace! Free from the horrors of this world!" the voice said in a hammy tone which made the people enthusiastic**

"**With the power bestowed upon me… and permission from your government… I will send you to another universe!" The voice said much to the delight of the people!**

"**Forget about the cruel denizens of this hell! Think of your future, the future of the people you loved! For now is the time! NOW IS THE TIME OF PEACE!" Said Sirius**

**Within the Eye of Terror, A GIGANTIC MACHINE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS IS ACTIVATING! All over the Tau Empire, miniature but still gigantic version of this machines appear everywhere from the warp. The people of the Tau Empire drop to their knees and started to cheer! As the energies of the warp flow through them, they know that their struggle for the Greater Good has come to FRUITION!**

"People of the Tau Empire! Rejoice for we have achieved the Greater Good!" Said **Aun'Va, the Supreme Ethereal of the Tau Empire**

* * *

**Holy shit, The Tau are leaving Warhammer 40k for good! How will the various groups handle being stranded on a planet with cartoonish ponies? Stay Tuned for Fall of Equestria pt2!**


	4. Interlude: Dawn of Chaos

**One month, after the rebellion on Vraks… Gryphonne IV**

Run for your life!" said a guardsman as he is crushed by a rebel tank

**The Decepticon army and rebel forces, including thirteen of the 50 planets' Titans, overrun the planet. It didn't help that the Chaos Cybertronians have built their own Titans.**

**Back to Vraks Prime, inside the citadel**

**Sirius Darkstar had been sleeping the whole day. His body which contains powerful but unstable energy requires him to rest for days whenever he pushes it to its limits. It's been two days since his return to Wh40k.**

"_Awwwh! Sleeping my child! How was your lunch?" asked the joyful Nurgle (I know it's weird to describe him as joyful but hey he's Nurgle and just like Pinkie Pie __**you don't question it!**__)_

"_Go away. Bugger… somebody… else. Especially you angry bear."_

"_Bah! I am not angry! I am here to talk with my favorite disciple… even though you lack the rage of my other champions and have equally pledge yourself to me and my foolish siblings!" said Khrone_

"_Of course he would pledge himself equally amongst us! It shows how smart he is… and sexy!" said Slaanesh with her typical attitude_

"_Rather than argue our beliefs, why don't we show him our… present." Said Tzeentch __**which cause Sirius to get out of bed**_

**An unknown object exits the portal. Sirius' cabinet opened, revealing its contents, Khartoth the Bloodhunger, a sword of Khrone, and an Inferno pistol, a melta gun capable of melting even Terminator armor.**

"Yes! YES! **(EVIL LAUGHTER)**" as Sirius receives what he has been waiting for!

**On the planet Lorn V… (Three months after the uprising at Vraks Prime)**

**A warband of World Eaters Chaos Space Marines under Chaos Lord Crull have recovered and possessed the Imperator Titan Dominatus. In these past few months, the chaotic powers of the warp have been increasing, leading to more and more humans and xenos falling under the influence of the Ruinous powers!**

"U chaoz boys might be tough, with making my ork boys your gitz! But Gork n' Mork will turn y'all into smashy bits!" **Warboss Gorgutz said as he plows through several Chaos Orks!**

**Crull runs up behind the Warboss and jumps onto his back and savagely beats his head with his mace!**

"I… (WHAM!) HAD… (Hits him again!) ENOUGH… (ANOTHER WHAM!) YOU PIECE OF FILTH! (KEEPS HITTING GORGUTZ LIKE CRULL'S ON DRUGS!)" Crull said as he savagely broke Gorgutz's head into a bloody pulp

**On planet Terra, the council of the High Lords of the Imperium… (Two weeks after the massacre)**

"_This is Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens chapter. By the time you hear this; I have already left this galaxy."_ The recording said

**Flashback…**

"Fall back! The enemy has the advantage!" Said a Blood Raven Sergeant as he rallies his fellow Space Marines deeper into the city

**The screams of Space Marines can be heard amongst the invading horde of Orks, traitor guardsmen, Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines, and Renegade Blood Ravens led by Isador Akios!**

**When Force Commander Gabriel Angelos, Captain Davian Thule, and Captain Indrick Boreale and their three understrength companies arrived at the planet, it was a disaster for the Imperial Guard. Colonel Brom was eliminate during the early portions of the Chaos Ork attack after which 95% of the guardsmen of the planetary defense force defected and slaughtered those that won't covert to Chaos. Using drop pods to deploy planetside, the Blood Ravens were ambushed as they were unaware of the defection of the PDF to chaos!**

"This is suicidal! We cannot hold this position!" said Indrick as he fights off several Orks with his power sword

"Agreed we must fall back!" said Davian Thule as he fires his heavy bolter

"No! We must hold this position, the Emperor…" Angelos said

"Of course the Emperor protects us, but what could we contribute to his cause if we end up dead here!"

"_The Ruinous Powers have unleashed their full power. Not only did they seduce the PDF but also the Orks in great numbers. We are outnumbered and unable to prepare ourselves for our coming oblivion."_

**So it is that the Blood Ravens started a strategic retreat towards the capital city. Out of the 230 Marines deployed only less than a hundred of them made it to the capitol, showing the inexperience of the three leaders. Once in the capital, Isador Akios deployed with three Dreadnoughts and sixty more Tactical Marines as reinforcements while the fleet return to sub-sector Aurelia to bring reinforcements.**

"You're going down like a grot, hummie!" said Chaos Warboss Orkamungus as he fights Indrick Boreale

**As Indrick Boreale duels the Warboss, Davian Thule and thirty marines defend the first trench line of the capital from waves and waves of the relentless forces of Chaos!**

"It's no used my brothers; we must retreat to the second line!" said Thule

"Fall back! I will hold back the Warboss!" said Boreale

"That's it, run away you human gitz!" said Orkamungus

**Davian Thule and his Space Marines run back towards the second line, monitored by Isador.**

"Isador, are the bolter turrets operational?" asked Gabriel Angelos

"Turrets operational commander!" said Isador as he prepares **his twenty Devastator Marines and seventeen bolter turrets**

**Davian Thule and his Space Marines are on full retreat, followed by the Chaos forces to the second line of defense. As they reached the line…**

"Fire on the slaves of the False Emperor!" said Isador as heavy bolter fire and psyker magic slaughtered the loyalist

**Shocked by the sudden defection of their brothers, many of the retreating Space Marines find themselves without cover and were gunned down! Loyalist soldiers riddled with bullets that shredded and decapitate the armor and organs of these brave warriors.**

"You TRAITOR!" Said Davian Thule as he **aims his heavy bolter, but Isador fires first with his psyker lightning, electrocuting the Space Marine!**

"Davian THULE!" Said Indrick Boreale as he sees his brothers betrayed and slaughtered!

**Suddenly, the Warboss swipes Indrick away like a fly, sending him into a pile of rubble.**

"Hello hummie! There's a Warboss and you're fighting it!"** said the Warboss as he grabs the Space Marine**

"NO! Davian, Indrick NOOO!" Said Gabriel Angelos, from within the Capital building as…

**Davian Thule is shot to death while Indrick is ripped in half by Orkamungus!**

"Commander! HOLD YOURSELF!" Said a Space Marine as he and several others are trying to restraint Angelos from charging to his own death!

"NO! Damned them! MAY THE EMPEROR…" said Angelos **as the ground started to tremble.**

**Suddenly, explosions occurred in the rear of the capital building. Arising from the rubble are Chaos Space Marines of the Alpha Legion!**

"Take their skulls for Khrone!" said Chaos Lord Bale

"Retreat my brothers! Into the fortress!" Said Gabriel Angelos

**The entrance to the capitol building is blocked by several Orks and Traitor Forces… until several drops landed on top of them!**

"Hey no fair hummie!" Said the Warboss

**More and more drop pods landed on the capitol building, bringing 200 black Space Marines to the fight.**

"It can't be… it's the Legion of the Damned!" said Chaos Sorcerer Sindri Myr

"Now we have our chance; Blood Ravens retreat!" said Angelos

"After them!"

**Outnumbered, outgunned, and besieged by all sides and all sorts of monstrosities, the Blood Ravens and Legion of the Damned hold out for three days! On the third day, seeing the situation is lost, Angelos hoped to send a message to the High Lords of Terra to warn them of the dire situation!**

"_Scouts! You are to deliver this beacon directly to Terra! Take one of the abandoned vessels at the Space Port and leave this infernal place."_

"_Yes my lord."_

"_Dreadnought Argos, you are the only remaining dreadnought left, I have a task most important for you that will be your final mission in the Emperor's name."_

"_It is as the Emperor wills it. I am yours to obey."_

_(Gabriel Angelos and the remaining 70 Space Marines discuss their last mission for the Emperor)_

**Arises out from the inner sanctum with a bang, Captain Gabriel Angelos and the Space Marines charged the enemy head on!**

**Fighting the Force Commander is Chaos Lord Bale, **"Your skull would make a worthy offering to the Chaos Gods!"** he said as he strikes with his Manreaper, but Angelos blocks it with his Power Sword! **"I will never surrender! Neither scum like you or traitors like Isador will break my will!"** he said as he counters with a slash of his sword! Traitor guardsmen, Chaos Orks and Alpha Legion Chaos Marines battled it out with the Blood Ravens and Legion of the Damned.**

**Suddenly, an explosion erupts a mile away from the battle.**

"What was that!?" said an Ork boy

**Emerging out of the hole is a dreadnought, firing heavy bolter rounds and krak missiles at the orks!**

"Waaagh!" said the Orks as they charged at the monstrosity!

**As the Orks overwhelmed the Dreadnought they failed to notice the cloaked Space Marine Scouts coming out of the hole and leaving the battlefield.**

**End of flashback**

"_This will be my last recording. I am young and inexperienced as a leader of my battle-brothers yet I did my duty as a soldier of the Emperor would. I finally know in my mind that my chapter, the Blood Ravens, had been corrupted by Chaos. The taint has spread up to the highest position of Chapter Master. Azariah Kyras himself is responsible for corrupting my homeland. May the Emperor have mercy on my soul." (End of message)_

"And that is the end of the recording?" asked the Grand Master of the Assassins, a High Lord of Terra

"Yes. The Scouts are still being questioned by the Inquisitors but the answer is clear." Said the Captain-General of the Custodian Guards, also another High Lord

"Most disturbing of all is that we have located another recording and it has… even more horrific news." Said another High Lord as he plays the second recording.

"_My name is Optimus Prime; I have made this recording in hopes that you may survive the onslaught that we Cybertronians could not."_

"A sentient machine?" asked the Ecclesiarch, religious head and High Lord of Terra

"_Our civilization has decayed to the point where my fellow Cybertronians turn to worshipping Dark Gods, known as Chaos, to return us to our former glory. (He pauses) They were wrong."_

**Videos of the Cybertronian Civil War are shown. Even though they were robots, the High Lords noticed the Chaos symbols and rituals used by the Decepticons.**

"_Our great homeland is ravaged by civil war… which we are losing. Those that worship these chaotic gods, named themselves Decepticons, after their leader Lord Megatron. We Autobots, so far and few, valiantly defend the freedom of all sentient races from the madness of our own fellow brethren."_

**They saw how outmatched and outnumbered the Autobots were but the High Lords admired how these beings that have never seen Chaos before have decided to fight to the death than surrender. What worried them the most is Legio Decipio (Latin for Deception), the Decepticon's Titans, which emulate the Titans of both the Imperium and Chaos but much larger in size.**

"_However, what damned our race wasn't these gods, but our fears. Fear of the end of our civilization and way of life overwhelmed our brothers and sisters and drove them to commit these horrible acts."_

**One of the videos they see is the fall of Iacon. Millions of millions of Decepticons siege the city, which scared the High Lords of Terra. Most of the robots are as large as a Centurion!**

"_I know that when this fear comes, you will to fight might falter when the forces of Chaos invade your homeland. However, I believe in you not to give in and surrender your life, free will. Stand tall and fight side by side with all those you love and cared for knowing that if you do you died fighting for something worth dying for… your freedom!"_

**The recording ends, much to the relief of the High Lords.**

"Our worse fears have turned to reality." Said a High Lord

"Indeed, the foul powers of Chaos are corrupting worlds that we haven't even heard about."

"That hypothesis explains all the reports of attacks by unknown xenos throughout the Imperium." Said the Inquisitorial Representative, and High Lord

**A video compiling the three attacks on the Imperium.**

"_Toads of Chaos ATTACK!" said a Toad Sergeant as they charged a Space marine and killed it with their hellguns!_

**The first attack details the Aurora Chapter's attempt at retaking the world of Luxor.**

"It appears these Xenos have accesses to Imperial technology." Said by a High Lord

**The 300 Space Marines and accompanying Imperial Guard failed to retake the planet. The second part shows Gryphonne IV being assaulted by another unknown Chaos force.**

"_Die flies of the Imperium!" said Brawl as he burns 200 Stormtroopers with his flamer!_

"These monsters… they're the same as in the previous video!" said the Ecclesiarch

"Indeed, it's clear that the Ruinous Powers are gathering their forces for the 'final' Black Crusade!" said a High Lord of Terra

"Wait! There is more!" said the Captain-General

**The third part of the video shows the world of Mordian being attacked by strange creatures, even stranger than all the other xenos the Imperium has seen!**

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Feel the wrath of Trixie, CHAMPION OF TZEENTCH!" said a blue unicorn pony as she fires several doom bolts at a group of Mordian Iron Guardsmen, killing them_

"A equine with magical abilities!?" said a High Lord of Terra, who might be traumatized by the video

**Horses, Gryphons and Buffalo creatures invade through a tear in the warp. Equipped with Imperial weaponry and vehicles they proceed to overwhelm the world!**

"Unbelievable! We've never seen the armies of Chaos come out of these small tears!" said the Fabricator-General, and High Lord

"Not only that but the increasing occurrences of these warp rifts and the invasion of these creatures of Chaos cannot be a coincidence!" said a High Lord

"Must be a powerful psyker aiding the heretics! Do we know someone capable of doing this?" asked another High Lord

"Actually… there is another video that might shed some light." Said the Grand Master

**Another video plays from the view of a camera watching the Vraks Citadel from the outside; the Cardinal Xaphan and his deacon can be seen in the dining room.**

"Argh, the TRAITORS! How dare they soil the Emperor's name!" said the Ecclesiarch

"Who is the figure with them?" said the Captain-General of the Guard

**The screen focuses on the mysterious person sitting in the chair next to the duo.**

"We do not know the identity of this person." Said the Grand Master of Assassins

**The High Lords continue to watch the video. The mysterious person's nonchalant attitude implies that he is a mercenary.**

"This is a waste of time! Stop the video…"

"Wait!" said the Captain-General

**The mysterious figure does something unexpected; he magically transforms a lasgun into a hellgun and the variant of this hellgun is A SECRET FROM THE GENERAL IMPERIUM!**

"Holy Terra!" said the Inquisitorial High Lord

"That is the end of the video." Said the Grand Master

"Do we have any information on this mysterious entity?" asked the Captain-General

"No, this and my other video are the only appearance of this shadow."

**The next video seems to be from a mini-camera hidden within someone's clothes.**

"Who is the person in which the camera is hidden?" said the Captain-General

"Why it's Deacon Mamon himself." Said the Grand Master

**The deacon enters a room which happens to be the personal chambers of the mysterious person.**

"_What is it that you want?"_

"_Cardinal Xaphan requested a brief on the situation on the battlefield."_

"_It's simple." The unknown person said while still meditating, "The Imperium is wasting its men out in the frontlines while our forces grow in number!"_

"_So it seems."_

"_It's a pity I wasn't here during the Horus heresy; I could have convinced another billion of Imperial soldiers to join Horus."_

"_But you said victory there would mean the end of both Chaos and the Imperium! That was the prophecy the xenos told Alpharius!"_

_"Didn't you listen to me? Chaos cannot stop, it must speared and grow. Should Chaos win against all it would eat itself like a starving person eats a limb of his own body!"_

"_So…"_

"_You must let go of your view of this narrow… universe. Do you really think I am from this galaxy?"_

"_No… you don't fit in."_

"_Because I was born… on another universe."_

"_But if you are here… then you…"_

"_Can go through one universe to another."_

"_Ha… ha… ha! HA! HA! HA!" the deacon continued his ever maddening laughter_

"_Yes my friend!" he said as he stands up "I can spread Chaos to the multiverse!"_

_**There maddening laughter fills the air!**_

"Turn the VIDEO OFF!" said the Ecclesiarch

"Send an Execution Strike Force! Such a person with dangerous abilities cannot aid our enemies any longer!" said a High Lord of Terra

"Already done." Said the Grand Master

"Also tell Lord Inquisitor Hector Rex that he has full permission to DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO ELIMINATE THIS SCUM!" said the Captain-General

**Back to the Vraks Citadel…**

"Did you have to do that? Surely it would give the High Lords a HIGH HEART ATTACK!?" said the laughing Deacon **as Sirius removes the camera from the deacon and destroys it!**

"Didn't want them to know about the Tau Empire disappearing! After all, less scum from the Imperium to deal with and more sacrifices to the CHAOS GODS!" said Sirius

"What is our plan now… Emperor of Chaos." Said Deacon Mamon

"It isn't my title… yet. Once I strangle the life from Abaddon the FAILURE, I CAN NOW BE THE CHAMPION OF THE GODS! AND YOU MAMMON AND THE CARDINAL WILL BE THE NEW RELIGIOUS HEADS OF THE RUINOUS POWERS!"

* * *

**There is it, another chapter for my GREATEST story yet! Next chapter will FINALIZE the end of Equestria! Again comment and leave reviews for my work so I CAN IMPROVE!**


End file.
